Barbarian fortress
|map = zogsmap.gif }}The Barbarian Fortress is located in the Ravage Roaming region. It must be explored to recover the Dragon Egg for the Form an Alliance quest, no matter which side is chosen. Chests inside this dungeon require Level 7 Master Disarm Trap to open safely, except for the chests outside (on the Ravage Roaming map), which require Level 4 Expert Disarm Trap. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Courtyard The courtyard area is open to the sky and may be entered without leaving the Ravage Roaming map. A large number of Ogre brawlers, Ogre warriors, and Ogre warleaders guard it, both inside and outside the walls. Several campfires are located inside the courtyard, which will provide the party with some food when clicked. A few items may also be scattered about, as will three horseshoes, which will provide a single character with 2 skill points per horseshoe. In the courtyard center is a cauldron, which will provide the highlighted character with a random resistance of +1 when touched (unless the cauldron is dirty, which will cause the character to be poisoned). Crates are stacked in fenced enclosures to the north and south. All of these crates are sealed except one, which is trapped, at (A). 2. Defensive Wall There is a walkway running around the top of the defensive wall which may be accessed from ramps within the courtyard. In each corner of the wall is a tower through which the walkway cuts. Set into a niche in each of these covered areas is a trapped treasure chest containing some mid-level items. Doors set into the four corners of the stronghold courtyard lead to the inside of the wall, which is patrolled by Ogre warriors, Ogre warleaders, Ogre mage apprentices, and Soldiers of fortune. 3. Guard Towers Stairs lead up from inside the wall to tower platforms in each of the four corners. Guarding these platforms are more Ogre brawlers, Ogre warriors, Soldiers of fortune, and Mercenary captains. On the wall of the southeastern tower is a button (B) that will opoen a section of the defensive wall's floor for access to the catacombs below. 4. Guards' Quarters As the party enters the catacombs below the fortress, they will encounter more Ogre brawlers, Ogre mage apprentices, and Soldiers of fortune. At the bottom of the ramp leading into the catacombs are three bunk rooms where the fortress guards have their quarters. Each of these rooms has two trapped chests of drawers in it, containing some very nice armor and/or weapons, items, gold, potions, etc. 5. Treasure Chamber More Ogre brawlers, Ogre mage apprentices, and Soldiers of fortune wander the catacombs, especially near the southernmost corridor, which contains the entrance to Zog's treasure chamber. Near here, or in the chamber itself, the party will also encounter Zog. Aside from being more powerful than his henchmen, there is nothing to set Zog apart from the others; he has no special treasure on his person. The treasure room itself is a trapezoidally-shaped room with a single trapped treasure chest visible against a wall. This chest may contain som nice items, but it is only a decoy. On the wall diagonally across from it is a small button © that is difficult to see, even at close range. Pressing this button will open a previously hidden door in the wall next to it. Behind this door is Zog's true treasure: more trapped treasure chests, one of which contains a Dragon Egg. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons